In short-distance rail transport, stringent requirements are placed on headways between trains. Particularly at stops, such as platforms of subway stations, the requirements are difficult to meet. By running trains with the absolute stopping distance spacing (moving block) and by using short blocks, conventional systems try to minimize the headways. Typical values for the headway between trains range between one and two minutes; this includes a stopping time of typically 0.5 minutes. The main variable that can be influenced is the time required for a train following a stopping or moving train to travel from the entry signal to the stopping point at the platform. Conventional methods leave a distance between the two trains which includes at least the braking distance of the following train and a safety distance.